Our First Year (A Big FourHogwarts AU)
by PrancerDancer
Summary: What Jackson Overland, Rapunzel Gothel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and Merida Dunbroach's first year at Hogwarts was like. Disclaimer: I do not own the cover image
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to either Disney or Dreamworks. The idea of Hogwarts belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

White steam blew through the musty air of the London Kings Cross train station as a red and black express pulled up to platform 9 3/4 with a screeching halt. Mother Gothel stared at the cars in disgust as their doors whooshed open. They were there to take her child away, something she had feared the moment that Rapunzel had received her acceptance letter.

Said 11 year old girl was clutching Gothel's hand as her emerald green eyes watched the train in wonder. The blonde brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it back up into her bulging hat. It's 50ft in length would have been too laborious to drag through the busy train station. Plus, it would be quite the spectacle, seeing an 11 year old with 50ft of hair. Her Mother had been sure to tie most of it into the red hat she wore. Now, it only fell to her lower back.

Rapunzel made one last check of all her things. She had her trunk, containing all of her clothes, a rather large tote bag, to carry all her books and wand, and finally, a small glass cage for her chameleon, Pascal. Instead of leaving the creature to be shoved into a cargo space, the young girl let him climb up onto her shoulder and into her hat. The blonde smoothed out the purple and pink dress she wore under her oversized, red jacket and turned to her mother.

"Be safe, my flower. You aren't to tell anyone of your gift, do you understand?," The blonde nodded at her mother's warning. She had grown up with those words. With a smile, Gothel wrapped and arm around the young girl, "I love you."

Rapunzel jumped at her mothers actions, being caught of guard. When she realized what was happening, the blonde quickly threw her arms around the woman. She rested her head against Gothel's abdomen, "I love you more."

"I love you most," The woman pressed her lips to the top of Rapunzel's hat, giving her a goodbye kiss. Thoughts flashed through her mind of what could happen to her flower. The 'gift' the girl carried was rare. Extremely rare. Gothel knew that people would go to much greater lengths to get their hands on Rapunzel's power than she did. She was terrified, not only for Rapunzel's sake, but for her own.

"I'll miss you, mother."

Gothel was thrust back into reality by Rapunzel's words. The woman knelt down to her daughter's height. With smiling eyes, she planted a kiss on her rosy cheek, "I'll miss you, too. If you ever feel homesick, don't hesitate to come home."

Rapunzel thought back to their tower. Her mind flashed to all the days she had spent alone, left to her own devices. She never wanted to go back. The isolation had hurt her in ways Rapunzel would never let her mother see. Yes, she would miss the woman who raised her, but not the home she was raised in, "I'll be sure to write."

The whistle of the train in front of the two blew through the air. Rapunzel's head shot up. She looked around the station, staring at all of the students boarding the express to Hogwarts. A bright smile crept to her lips, exposing her teeth. The blonde quickly kissed her mothers cheek, then began pulling her trunks towards the train, "Bye, Mother!"

"Goodbye, my flower!" Gothel waved her child off, silently cursing that she had let her go. She watched as Rapunzel jumped onto the train with her bag, a worker taking her trunk to the cargo area.

**OoOoOoOoO**

On the train, Rapunzel immediately started to panic. She kept a tight hold on her hat, in fear it'd fall off. The blonde had never been claustrophobic, but with the amount of kids crammed on the train, her breathing had grown short. Never in her life had she been exposed to this many people at once. It didn't help that they were all huge compared to her. She felt like a human among giants.

Carefull not to make eye contact with anyone, Rapunzel slowly made her way to the back of the train. She slipped into a bathroom, quickly changing into her school robes before leaving to scout for a place to sit. Her eyes lit up when she saw a seemingly empty compartment. The blonde weaved her way through the crowds of bustling kids. She spun into the small section, collapsing into the seat as the content of her bag spilled out onto the table in front of her. Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut until her breathing returned to normal and she relaxed.

Her relief was cut short when she heard a cough in front of her. Green eyes shot open and she stared at the other person across from her in the seat. It was a brunette boy, with green eyes and freckles. His mouth was pressed into a line and his eyes were as wide as hers. She pushed her hat back a little, just to get a better look at him.

He wore a green long sleeve shirt to cover this boney and thin arms. A fur vest covered his chest. He wore brown trousers with various strings and belts hanging around them. His feet were covered with what looked like leather slippers. Rapunzel had read about Vikings in books, but she had never seen one. Nor had she expected one to be so friendly looking.

Hesitating for a moment, Rapunzel gave him a small smile. She tried to remember all the things that her mother had taught her about being courteous and nice, "Hi. Can I sit here?"

The boy simply nodded. He immediately went back to a small journal that he had been holding in his hands. Rapunzel quickly gathered up her things and shoved them back into her bag, placing it next to her on the seat. They settled into and uncomfortable silence. A few minutes passed before the final whistle blew, signaling that the train was leaving the station.

"I'm Hiccup," Rapunzel's head jerked up in surprise. The boy's head was low, his brunette locks covering his eyes. His journal had been tucked into his vest, which was now folded on the seat beside him.

"Rapunzel," The blonde stuck out her hand. Hiccup looked up, slightly shocked that the girl in front of him hadn't made fun of his name. Rapunzel pushed herself away from the wall, slowly scooting closer to the quiet boy next to her. He gave her a light smile, which she returned, "Are you a first year, too?"

Hiccup nodded. He watched Rapunzel's curious green eyes search in expression, "What house do you want?"

"I'm not sure," Rapunzel pulled out part of her hair and ran her hands along the strand. She had thought of the exact same thing her whole ride to the train station. Her mother wasn't familiar with Hogwarts. She had always told Rapunzel that her father was the wizard in the family. Gothel hadn't even told her what house he was from.

"Yeah, me neither," Hiccup absentmindedly kicked the floor, "My dad was Gryffindor, but I doubt I'll be getting to that house. I think my mom was Ravenclaw."

"Cool," Rapunzel nodded along with her newfound friend.

Suddenly, the door to their compartment flew open. A tall, skinny kid with a staff jumped in to the seat across from Rapunzel, pushing Hiccup against the far wall. He slid the door shut with his staff. His white hair was ruffled and his cheeks were flushed.

Not two seconds after the kid shut the door, Rapunzel heard a knock. The white haired boy's blue eyes widened. Without a word, he slid under the table in between them. Rapunzel felt shivers as he settled himself next to her feet. She looked down at the boy. His electric blue eyes stared back up at her. He put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

Hiccup paused for a moment before sliding the door to their seats open. A muscular man stood in the doorway. His arms were covered in what looked like tribal tattoos. His hair was grey with blue tints. He stared at Rapunzel and Hiccup with menacing green eyes, "Either of you two see a lanky, white haired kid with a staff come through here?" His heavy Australian accent nearly distracted the blonde from the question.

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but Rapunzel cut him off. She looked up from under her red hat, "Nope, why? Are ya looking for him?"

The muscular guy to one look at the blonde and snorted. Without another word, he turned around and shut the door to their seating compartment. Immediately, the white haired boy popped up from under the table, sitting on the other side next to Rapunzel. He gave both the blonde and Hiccup a grateful smile, "E. Aster Bunnymund, 7th year. If he had caught me, I'd be dead."

"Why were you running from him?" Rapunzel's curious eyes scoured the boy. He wore a simple blue hoodie with brown trousers that frayed at the edges. The staff in his hand was twisted and formed a shepherd's crook at the end.

The skinny boy smiled. He produced a small cloth sack from his pocket and threw it on the table in front of the three, "I stole his chocolate eggs. Want one?" He untied the string, took one of the candies, and popped it in his mouth.

"Why didn't you just buy your own?" Hiccup spoke, his eyes wide in horror At the realization he had just helped out a thief. Rapunzel seemed less that unfazed by it As she popped one of the candies in her mouth herself.

"Well," The tall kid replied, clearing the chocolate from his throat, "One: the candies are only available in Australia and as you can tell, I'm not Australian. Two: even if I could buy them, I wouldn't because I'm saving up for a broom."

Rapunzel gave him an excited smile, "Do you play Quidditch?"

"I'm going to for whatever house I'm sorted in," The white haired boy placed his staff along next to him. He folded his pale hands behind his head and rested it against the shaking wall of the train.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a first year," Rapunzel's cheeks flashed red. She shrunk into her oversized robes, suddenly growing rather shy. The blonde tried her best to pull her hat over her eyes.

"No worries," He kept his eyes closed, unaware of Rapunzel's embarrassment, "I'm Jack, by the way."

"I'm Hiccup and that's Rapunzel," The brunette spoke up, courteous of Rapunzel's sudden shyness.

Jack looked up, surprised by the names. His blue eyes shone with mischief as he stared at the boy that just spoke, "Hiccup and Rapunzel? Do you guys belong to a circus or something? What kind of names are those?"

"You act like we get to choose," The blonde spoke through her hat and robes. Hiccup nodded, agreeing with his friend.

Jack crouched down, trying to look under the rim of Rapunzel's hat. The blonde just shrunk down further into the seat. She didn't want him staring at her with his electric blue eyes. The white haired boy sat up straight and cleared his throat, "I was just kidding," When Rapunzel didn't move, Jack went to take off her hat, "Look, I'm sorry..."

"No!" The blonde shouted, grasping at the edges of her large red hat. She was too late. Hiccup's eyes went wide. Jack removed the article of clothing and watched in surprise as 50ft of hair came tumbling out, along with a green chameleon.

"Wh-why do you have so much hair?" Jack gestured to the blonde locks. They cascaded down onto the table and to the floor, collecting in pools of soft gold. Rapunzel quickly snatched the hat from Jack's hands. She placed it back on her head and began shoving her hair back into it.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rapunzel finished with her hair in record time. Turning away from both Hiccup and Jack, she curled up into the corner of their compartment. The green reptile that had fallen out of her hat scurried up on to the blonde's shoulder. He squeaked in sympathy and snuggled up to her cheek.

Jack frowned. He refused to give up on Rapunzel, "You know, you're going to have to take off your hat for the sorting ceremony."

"I know," Rapunzel mumbled back half heartedly, "I wear the hat so no one steps on it," The claim was half true. She also wears the hat so no one makes fun of the amount of hair that she has.

Jack was about to say something else, but Hiccup shot him a pointed glare and he stayed quiet. The three of them sat in silence until the blonde girl drifted off to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rapunzel yawned, stretching her legs under the table in front of her. She panicked for a moment, not remembering where she was. Rubbing her eyes, the blonde shot up from her seat on the train. She stared at the two boys in her compartment. Both had changed into their school robes as well as her.

Her red hat suddenly flew off, allowing her golden locks to cascade over her shoulders. She reached to return the hat back to her head, but Jack held it in his hands.

"It's good to see you're awake again, Punz."

"Punz?" She questioned, still reaching for her hat. Jack held it high above his head. In reaching for it, Rapunzel's hand slipped, causing her to tumble into his lap. She quickly shoved herself away from him, a red blush quickly covering her cheeks.

The blonde watched as Jacks cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. It was a slight victory in the battle for her hat. While the white haired boy was distracted, Rapunzel swiped the hat from his hands. She quickly tied her hair into it until it hung to about her waist.

Jack was about to reach for the hat again, when tapped the table. Grabbing the attention of both his new friends, he pointed to the window. Rapunzel climbed over Jack to get a better look. She let out an audible gasp at the sight.

The school of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry seemed to glow against the black drop of the night sky. Rapunzel leant her head against the window sill, sighing hapily at the sight. It was all she could dream about since she received her acceptance letter. This school was the perfect escape from her crummy tower.

"Wow," Hiccup looked from Hogwarts to Rapunzel. She was staring dreamily out the window, her green eyes wide. Her surroundings no longer seemed to matter, made obvious by the fact that she was practically sitting in Jack's lap. The brunette had to resist the urge to snicker.

Jack cleared his throat, "Yeah, it's a school, yipee," He put his hands on Rapunzel's waist and lifted her off his lap, setting her beside him instead, "We have more important things to worry about."

"What could be more important than that amazing school that we're going to be a part of in like, a half an hour?" Rapunzel looked from Jack to Hiccup. The latter just shrugged.

Jack's mouth broke in to a grin, "Your hair."

Rapunzel immediately put a protective hand on her hat, "Why are you so obsessed with my hair?"

Jack didn't get the chance to reply. He was cut off by a loud whistle and the train grinding to a halt. Hiccup smiled and Rapunzel jumped in the air with a happy squeal. She quickly gathered her belongings. Shoving her bag up onto her shoulder and pascal into her hat, Rapunzel slid the door of their compartment open. The blonde grabbed one hand of each of her new friends and dragged them out with her.

"Rapunzel, slow down," Hiccup dug his heels into the ground in a failed attempt to stop the blonde. For such a small thing, she had incredible strength. The brunette looked to the right of him. He saw Jack do the same thing, but fail as well. Rapunzel was not one to give up easy.

She looked behind her. Seeing the two boys struggle, she slowed down, "We have to ride in the same boat."

"Yeah, sure thing, Punz," Jack nodded, along with Hiccup. Both of them were rubbing their wrists in pain.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She stopped, looking back at her white haired friend.

Jack just shrugged, "It's easier than saying 'Rapunzel' all the time, I guess."

"Oh," Rapunzel replied. She didn't say anything, instead turning back around to look around the docks. Spotting an empty boat, the blonde walked towards it, leaving her friends to follow.

Hiccup jumped in front of Rapunzel as she was about to climb in, "I'll go in first, then help you."

"Ok," Rapunzel smiled as Hiccup climbed into the wooden boat. It didn't rock, or even ripple the water. The young Viking checked to make sure he had ok footing before holding out his hand to the blonde who was still standing on the docks. She took his hand, smiling as her brunette friend helped her into the boat. Once they both were seated, Jack jumped in with them, quite literally. Rapunzel jumped as the white haired boy landed in the boat with a large thump.

"Relax," He smiled at his two friends who were now scowling at him, "The boat's are magic. It wasn't going to break, or even tip."

The three of them jumped when a scream shattered the serene night air. Each of them looked around for the source. Rapunzel gasped at the sight of a red-head girl in the water. Her head was barely above water.

"I'll strangle your wee little throat for this, Dingwall!" The redhead screamed.

Out of nowhere, a subtle rumbling started from underneath the water. Hiccup looked between Rapunzel and Jack, then back at the girl in the water. Her eyes grew wide and she began to frantically splash around.

Everyone screamed as a large red tentacle shot out of the water. The three of them watched in horror as it went for the red headed girl. She screamed her head off, but none of the teachers present even batted an eye.

Rapunzel turned away, shrinking into Hiccup's chest. She didn't want to see what happened next. The blonde let out a small whimper when the red head girl's screams stopped. Even when someone tapped her shoulder, she refused to look up. Finally, Jack got tired of her weeping, "Rapunzel, look."

Slowly, but surely, the blonde lifted her head. The red head girl was sat on the docks next to their boat, a hand absentmindedly stroking a large red tentacle in front of her. A rumble that resembled a cat's purr sounded from the bottom of the lake. Everyone around them gawked as the tentacle patted the girl on the head before silently slipping back down into the water.

"Alright, now, all of you form groups of four in boats!" A thick Russian accent broke through the crowd of first year students. Big tattooed hands pushed their way through the rows and rows of kids until reaching the boat that Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack were sat in. The large man from the three students in the boat, to the soaking wet girl sat on the dock beside them, "You coming too, ya?"

"Urmm," The red head stuttered. Not waiting for an answer, the Russian man picked the girl up by her robes and set her down in the boat next to Jack. He climbed in afterword. The girl stared at both Hiccup and Rapunzel with wide eyes.

"We lead the way!" The large Russian man shouted. All at once, every boat that was docked lurched forwards. Their boat took the lead and it was mere mintuteds until they were on the shores of Hogwarts.

**A/N: Weeeellll...what did you think!? This is my second attempt at a big four story, first attempt at a Hogwarts story. There was a Harry Potter movie marathon on T.V. this past weekend, and I just felt obligated to write something so...here we go! **

**Please remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed my first chapter. Also, If you could leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like, that would be even more fantastic! There will be more to come for this story, I'm just crazy busy.**

**Until next time! Catch you crazies on the flip side!**

**( )PrancerDancer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Answers:**

**Miss Writer Girl: It just wouldn't be Merida without a big entrance. :)**

**Karyn Phantom: Thank you for pointing out my mistake and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All character's belong to either Disney, Dreamworks, or someone else other than me. The idea of Hogwarts belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

All first year students at Hogwarts had been led to the middle of the grand hall. Four tables stretched to the end of the room, cutting off right before the two stairs that led to a long table full of teachers. The ceiling above them was enchanted, seemingly stretching for miles. Floating candles were the only source of light, but the room was filled to the brim with its warmth.

Rapunzel was stood next to the soaking wet red head, who she had found out was named Merida. She sported a heavy Scottish accent with an attitude to match. The girl had already threatened to feed Jack to the giant squid in black lake...twice. The blonde watched her with a weary eye.

Next to the two girls, Jack and Hiccup were doing the same. The former a bit more cautions than his friends. Merida had a temper and the will to back it up.

"Soo," The red head trailed on with her thick Scottish, "What house do you want?"

"Slytherin," Jack spoke immediately after the question was asked. Rapunzel felt her eyes role before she could stop them. The white haired, mischievous boy definitely fit the bill of a cunning Slytherin.

"Of course," Merida narrowed her eyes, giving the boy a glare, "Why am I not surprised that the boy who stuck chocolate candies in my hair wants to be in Slytherin.

Rapunzel bit her tongue, stopping herself from saying something in defense for the guy. It probably would have been in more defense of the Slytherin house. Not all of them were nasty tricksters like Jack, or at least she hoped.

"May I have your attention please?" A woman with long brown hair, tied with golden ties stood up from the long table at which the teachers sat. Next to Rapunzel, Merida groaned. The blonde girl turned and gave her a curious look before turning back to the woman. She spoke with a Scottish accent that resembled a certain red head.

"As I call all first year students names out, you will step up to be placed in a house by the sorting hat," In the front of the room, next to the woman, was a golden chair with red velvet cushions. A brown, wrinkly old hat was sat on it, slumped over to the side. Rapunzel instinctively tugged her red hat lower on to her head. She was dreading this moment now, more than ever.

The blonde jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rapunzel turned her head to see Hiccup, smiling in encouragement. His green eyes glinted in the candlelight from above, "It'll be ok."

"Yeah," Jack chimed in, supporting his new blonde friends anxiety, "Anyone that makes a crack at your hair is gonna get a face full of staff," To further emphasize his point, Jack swung his staff around a bit.

Merida gave them all a funny look, "I'm not too sure what's wrong here? Why would someone make fun of a wee blonde girl's hair?"

Hiccup turned to her with apologetic eyes, "It's a long story. You'll find out soon enough."

"Mavis Dracula," Each of the four kids looked up as the first name was called. Slowly, a small black haired girl made her way to the golden chair. The brown haired woman took the hat from its cushion and held it. Mavis took a visible deep breath and sat down in the chair. Slowly, the hat was lowered onto her head.

The silence that fell over the room sent shivers up Rapunzel's spine. That was what it was going to be like when she sat up there, but afterword everyone would start laughing.

"RAVENCLAW!"

A whole table behind the first year students erupted in applause. All of the current Ravenclaws stood up, clapping and cheering. Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup looked behind them. Each broke into a smile at the sight of the houses. They all seemed so supportive and joyous.

Once the applause had quieted down, the woman in the front of the room called the next name, "Merida DunBroch."

Rapunzel looked over at said red head. She gulped down a deep breath of air before taking a step towards the front of the room. The brown haired woman stood smiling with a warm, welcoming aura to her. Rapunzel was just starting to notice the similarities that the two people shared.

"Hiccup, who is the woman holding the hat?" Rapunzel leaned towards the brunette.

He looked back at her for a brief moment before turning back to look at Merida. She was just sitting down in the gold chair, "That's professor Elinor DunBroch, Merida's mom."

"Well that must be awkward," Jack was no longer standing. Now, he was perched on his staff, bare feet curling around the crook of the wood. Rapunzel looked up at him, shaking her head. She gave the boy a light shove, sending him softly down to the floor. At the last second, he landed on his feet, like a cat.

Rapunzel diverted her attention back to the redhead up front. She was sitting with the brown hat on her head, eyes squeezed shut. Her cheeks were puffed out from holding her breath. The thirty seconds that passed felt like minutes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Curiyllian blue eyes shot open and a smile curved it's way onto Merida's lips. Another long table behind them cheered and hollered in response. Rapunzel joined them, her hands clapping wildly. She felt proud of the redhead. Next to her, Jack and Hiccup were cheering as well. Jack had found is way back up onto his staff and was fist pumping, while Hiccup was doing the same, just on solid ground.

Merida got up from the chair. She gave her newfound friends a smile and thumbs up as she walked past, red curls bouncing everywhere. Rapunzel returned the gesture, along with Hiccup. Jokingly, Jack made a face behind them, laughing the whole time.

Once Merida had sat down at Gryffindor's table, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack quieted down. They waited patiently as names flew from the list.

"Eep Crood!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Astrid Hofferson!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ruffnut Thorston!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Anna of Arendelle"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jackson Overland!"

The name made Rapunzel and Hiccup tense up. Jack looked at them, wide eyes and cheeks flushed, "That's me."

"Good Luck, Jack!" Hiccup half whispered at the silence in the room. Rapunzel nodded, practically climbing atop of the brunette next to her. They watched in silence as the white haired boy walked to the golden chair.

A snort from behind caught Rapunzel's attention. She whipped her head around to see Aster E. Bunnymund sat at the Hufflepuff table. A look of confusion grazed her face, but only for a second. What was a guy like Aster doing in Hufflepuff?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"What?" Hiccup and Rapunzel spoke at the same time, the latter immediately loosing interest in the 8th year student behind her. The two new friends looked between each other, then up at Jack. His blue eyes were wide with confusion. No table behind them clapped.

Just as professor Elinor was about to take of the hat, Jack pulled it back down on his white hair, "What do you mean, Gryffindor?"

"I mean exactly that. You, Jackson Overland, are a Gryffindor," The gruff voice of the hat spoke in such a way that made Jack back off. He released his grip on the rim of the brown hat, letting the professor take it off his head. After Jack stood up, the Gryffindor house slowly started to applaud.

Rapunzel stared at Jack with wide eyes as he passed all of the first year students, slowly taking a seat next to Merida. The red head turned to Jack, her face full of shock and anger. Before she could say anything, however, the names of the first years soon started up again.

"Tuffnut Thorston!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Kristoff Bjorgman!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Amour Resuvine!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Snotlout Jorgenson!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

Professor Elinor stumbled on Hiccups name a bit. The brunette blushed like crazy. Rapunzel turned to him and smiled, white teeth flashing, "Good Luck, Hiccup."

"Thanks," The boy slowly started moving forward, "I'm going to need it."

Rapunzel gave him another encouraging smile. Hiccups eyes were squeezed shut as he sat down in the golden chair. The brown hat that was placed on his head made his hair swoosh to one side. He held his breath, anxious for the words that were to come. Rapunzel did the same.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WooHoo!" The cheer was uttered from the blonde's mouth before she could stop it. A few of the first years turned to look at her, but she was soon drowned out by the cheers of Gryffindor. Behind her, Merida and Jack stood up, clapping and cheering. Whatever thought that the two shared of Jack being in Gryffindor seemed to disappear as they cheered for Hiccup. Said brunette took a seat between the two, smiling up at his new housemates.

"Rapunzel Gothel!"

The call of the next name made the room go quiet again. Rapunzel suddenly felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs. Forcing it back into her system with a big gulp, the blonde started to walk forward. That walked soon turned into a run. Professor Elinor gave her a curious look when she jumped on to the golden chair, sitting down with a thud.

"You're hat, please, Rapunzel," The professor held out a manicured hand, signaling Rapunzel to give it to her. Taking a deep breath, the blonde placed her hands on the rim of the red hat. She wanted desperately to close her eyes and shy away, but she couldn't. Instead, her eyes scanned the crowd for her friends. She flinched when her green eyes met Jack's icy blue's. He gave her a nod of confidence, Hiccup doing the same. The only look on Merida's face was confusion.

With a deep breath, Rapunzel slowly lifted her red hat. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt her blonde locks cascade down, framing her face and pooling in piled on the ground. A collective gasp traveled the crowd of Hogwarts students, followed by curious whispering. The blonde girl bit her lip, an attempt to stop the tears she knew would come.

All of her thoughts of embarrassment were halted when the brown sorting hat was placed on her head, "Very interesting," The rough voice of the hat echoed through the hall that was now filled with silence, "You're quite the character, Rapunzel."

"Please," She whispered up to the sorting hat. Rapunzel opened her eyes, her gaze landing on Jack, Hiccup, and Merida. A silent tear slipped down her round cheek, "Put me in Gryffindor."

"What?"

"I belong in Gryffindor," Rapunzel spoke again, this time more assertive than the last. She reached up and wiped the tear from her face, "I can be brave."

The hat was silent for a moment, most likely thinking over her words. Rapunzel kept biting her lip, worry and fear creeping into her system. Something in her heart told her she wasn't going to end up in Gryffindor. She had screwed it all up.

"What was your name, my dear?" The hat tilted to one side, it's best attempt to speak directly to her and not to the crowd.

"Rapunzel," The blonde cleared her throat, "Rapunzel Gothel."

"Gothel!" The hat exclaimed. Rapunzel just nodded in confirmation.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise. Her lips curled into a smile as her green eyes met the gazes of her friends. All three of them were standing up, cheering loudly. The rest of Gryffindor house followed suit, applauding and hollering louder than anyone before her.

The blonde jumped when a piece of fabric brushed her hand. Professor Elinor held Rapunzel's red hat out to her. The girl grabbed it, but instead of putting it on, she let the hat hang in her hands. Gathering up as much hair as she could, Rapunzel ran to the Gryffindor table to meet her friends.

Hiccup greeted her with a smile immediately. A slender arm extended out, offering her a hand shake. Rapunzel looked from his fingers up to the green of his eyes. The brunette turned his head, avoiding her gaze as his cheeks flushed pink. He dared a peek at her expression, "Congradulations."

A large smile creeping up her cheeks, Rapunzel shook Hiccup's hand vigorously, "Thanks, Hiccup."

Jack was next. He ruffled the top of her hair, a mischievous smile on his cheeks, "You and me, Punz. Who'd a thought we'd end up in Gryffindor?"

"You? No one," Rapunzel smiled, playfully shoving him. Jack threw a long arm around her shoulder, giving the blonde a half hug. She responded by throwing her arms around him. The white haired boy chuckled awkwardly, his face flaming with color.

"Ok, Punz. That's enough human contact for me, ok," Jack wedged his hands in between the two, prying the blonde from his torso. Rapunzel unwound her arms from him, her smile beaming.

"Your hair!" Merida picked up a large section of Rapunzel's hair, running her fingers through it.

"All 50 feet of it? Yeah, I know," Rapunzel nervously ran her hands along a strand of her hair.

Merida looked up at her with a smile plastered on her cheeks, eyes shining. The red head let out an astonishing laugh. She jumped once before throwing her hands around the blonde. The two spun around, laughing and relishing in their newfound friendship, "Finally, someone who understands hair problems," Merida laughed jokingly.

"Before we feast," The words of Professor Elinor rang through the hall. Both girls broke their hug, sitting down at the table. Everyone quieted down, each student taking a seat at the table. Rapunzel had placed herself next to Jack, in between him and Merida. Hiccup was sat next to said red head, "Headmaster Sanderson has a few words to say."

Rapunzel watched in awe as shapes formed of golden dust began flashing over the headmaster's head. Professor Elinor realized her mistake and quickly stopped him, "Due to the Headmaster's inability to speak, I will be vocalizing his words on the school's behalf. The Forest of Nightmares is forbidden for any student to go into without the company of a professor. Curfew for student being in their dorms is 11o'clock. And to each new first year student, a good luck to you all here in Hogwarts! Now, let the feast begin!"

Each student cheered as the professor spoke her final words. Rapunzel watched in awe as food started to appear on the empty plates in front of her. The blonde looked at all of her friends with sparkling eyes before digging into the food. She watched in awe as ghosts flew around the high ceiling of the room. One stopped, noticing that the blonde was staring at him. He gave her a tip of his hat before moving on.

A clink of a glass from farther down the table caught each of the four students attention. Rapunzel gave Jack a quick, curious look before turning his attention to the 8th year student that was now standing. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a hogh ponytail and glasses were perched on her nose, "Can all first year Gryffindor students please come with me? I will be showing you to your dorms."

Rapunzel stood up, along with the rest of the first years. They followed the blonde Gryffindor perfect out of the grand hall and into the corridors of Hogwarts. The blonde tried to keep track of the turns and twists they had taken, but she chose to give up. The group of first years had been down too many hallways to count.

Eventually the group was led up a staircase that ended with a painting of a man. The blonde perfect at the front of the group turned to speak to them all, "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms. No member of another house, or teacher besides Professor Elinor or Headmaster Sanderson is allowed inside."

Rapunzel gave a curt nod along with every other Gryffindor first year. Her hair suddenly swooshed to one side. When she turn to look, her emerald eyes caught Hiccup's. He held a bundle of her golden strands in his arms. It looped out, spanning in different directions. The gold still fell to the floor, but it was in inches rather than feet.

"I figured it would be hard trailing 50 feet of hair behind you while trying to walk through a door," The brunette coughed awkwardly, "I've been picking it up since we left the grand hall."

"Thank you," Rapunzel's lips curled into yet another genuine smile. Her eyes didn't break from Hiccup's until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The blonde turned around to see Merida's red curls bouncing wildly as they waited in anticipation.

The red head looked around the hall, amazed by everything."What do you think the dorms will be like? I bet their grand, and bigger than all the other dorms. Gryffindor is the best house. Harry Potter was in Griffndor."

Rapunzel shrugged, not really paying attention to the comments her curly haired friend had just made. She was too focused on the perfect in front of them, conversing with a burly looking man in the painting with a hook for a hand. After she had finished speaking with the painting, the blonde 8th year student turned to address the crowd of new students, "Gryffindor Houses entrance is behind this painting, guarded by Hook. He is not to let you in unless you speak this password:"

The blonde then turned to Hook and smiled, "I have a dream."

Hook gave her a small nod and a lopsided smile before swinging his own painting out, revealing a corridor behind the canvas. Rapunzel watched in awe and excitement as the perfect in front of them motioned for the first years to come inside. Beside her, Merida squirmed excitedly. The slight pull on her hair told Rapunzel that her male friends were just as excited as Merida as they jostled each other around behind her.

The Gryffindor perfect stepped forward into the circular corridor that led to the Gryffindor common room, "Come on, we don't have all night. It's time to get settled."

Every first year was a buzz with whispering as they followed the blonde 8th year into the House tower. Rapunzel began mindlessly rubbing her hair with both nervousness and excitement as they trekked through the tunnel. Next to her Merida was curling a red strand of hair around her own fingers. The two girls shared a look of understanding before Merida's cheeks puffed with laughter.

Their giggles were replaced by amazed sighs as their entered the common room. The circular space was occupied by hundreds of different paintings and tapistries that seemed to stretch up for miles. Rapunzel's fingers brushed a crimson and gold scarf that hung from the wall. She smiled before turning her attention back to the blonde perfect.

"This is the common room. It's where we all come to just hand out and relax. Don't be intimidated by all of the 8th years that normally take the space over. They don't bite," The blonde's eyes flicked between all of the first years. They all stared back at her, eyes wide with wonder and amazement, "Moving on to the dorms. Boys, your dorms are up the staircase to the left, girls up to the staircase on the right. You'll all find your things on one of the many beds in said dorms, including your schedule. Feel free to switch beds with other first years. Now get some rest. The real fun begins in the morning."

Jack and Hiccup watched from behind as Merida and Rapunzel walked up the spiraling staircase to the girl's dorm. Giving the brunette beside him a quick glance, Jack began walking up to the guy's dorm. He let his staff drag along the railing, making a subtle clinking noise as they went forward.

When they reached the top, Hiccup gingerly pushed open the wooden door that protected the Gryffindor guys from the common room. He felt a dissapointing sigh come over him at the fairly normal looking bunks that lay in the space. Jack leaned in as well, peaking his head into the dorm. His reaction was nearly identical to the brunette a beside him, "Well, I guess it can't all be magical."

Directly after he said it, Jack watched in awe and surprise as the room before them completely transformed. The seemingly blank walls grew paintings and artifacts from the history of Gryffindor men. High from anyones reach was the Sword of Gryffindor, under it was a portrait of Godric himself.

"I repent my previous comment," He smiled at the now gleaming room. As Jack looked around, the white haired boy caught sight of his belongings. He practically jumped through the door, leaving Hiccup to trail behind him. The Griffindor first year looked over his things, searching for the metal bars of a cage. When Jack heard a small squeak, he smiled.

Sat behind the golden bars of a cage was a hummingbird. Colorful spots dotted her feathers. Her beak stretched through the bars, poking at Jack's fingers as he ran them along the cages skeleton, "You ready to get out, Baby Tooth?"

The bird responded to her name. She jumped from the bar in the cage. Her wings buzzed as she hovered in front of the cage door. Jack laughed, his fingers on the latch. He paused for a moment, the action earning him a squeak, before flipping the lock.

Immediately, Baby Tooth flew out. She paused in front of Jack, giving him a quick glimps of her different colored eyes, before moving on to her next point of interest. Which just so happened to be Hiccup. The brunette jumped as the small bird appeared in front of him, "Umm," He stuttered before carefully sticking out his finger. Without question, the bird landed on it, "She's smart."

"Oh yeah," Jack flopped on his bed, each of his suitcases doing a small jump before landing back on the cushiony mattress, "Just, don't insult her. She understands it when you're talking about her," Hiccup nodded in reply, softly stroking the birds feathers. He always has had this way with animals. They seemed to enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed theirs.

Finally having enough of his petting, Baby Tooth flew from Hiccups finger and back into her golden cage. Smiling, the brunette moved to find his own belongings, which ended up being right next to Jack. Instead of unpacking everything and putting things away, Hiccup just moved his belongings to the floor. The day had been too eventful to do anything else.

Without a word, he unceremoniously fell onto his bed, letting out a soft sigh at its cushiony feel. The brunette was sleeping within minutes, along with his friend beside him. Unknown to the two boys, Merida and Rapunzel had done the exact same thing.

**A/N: This chapter took longer than expected. Sorry about the wait, folks. The ending was just difficult for me to write, for some reason. I decided to make Baby Tooth Jack's pet hummingbird. The Tooth Fairy doesn't exactly play a huge roll in the story (save for a few possible cameos). I just enjoy the relationship that Jack and Baby Tooth share too much to leave it out of the story. Plus, Jack needed a pet.**

**Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, and follow if you did. ****I will see you wonderful people in the next chapter!**

**\/\/\/PrancerDancer**

**P.S. For all of you who read Love at First Sight?, my Jack Frost/OC fanfiction, I hope that each and every one of you caught the mention of Amour's name. If you didn't, go back and read the chapter! (Or specifically the sorting hat part)**


	3. Hiatus

This story is going on a brief Hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this may cause you, but the years closing and I need to focus on school. This story will most likely be picked up again this summer, but I'm not sure. Thank you for your cooperation, my lovely readers. I love you all!

~PrancerDancer


End file.
